For King and Country
Synopsis Catherine Conspires To Have Mary Eliminated When Mary and Bash are captured and forced to return to the castle, they discover Catherine waiting and even more determined to keep Mary and Francis apart. Francis learns of the prophecy, but his determination to wed Mary changes everything: in love in politics, tearing the bond of brothers apart, and hardening Catherine's resolve to destroy Mary at any cost. Plot Mary Stuart and Sebastian are captured after being on the run for a week. They are brought back to French court and Bash is thrown in jail while Mary has a meeting with King Henry, who, upset, tells her that if she doesn't marry the next King of France, he will execute his own son Bash. Later on Mary decides she will wed the next king of France and lay claim to England, but only if that man is Bash. Francis is furious and fights Bash. Meanwhile Queen Catherine makes arrangements to have Bash & Mary killed, to keep her son as the next successor and herself safe. King Henry finds out and they are all brought to court where Henry threatens his wife with an execution or divorce. Francis (more or less) agrees with his father, and sends his well wishes to Bash and Mary. Catherine agrees to have an annulment on certain conditions while Henry rides off to Italy to have Bash legitimized. Quotes King Henry: They didn't just disappear! Sebastian has many talents but magic isn't one of them! Queen Catherine: I grow weary of your threats. King Henry: I grew weary of you a decade ago. (getting undressed) Mary Stuart: All right than, turn around. Sebastian: For the entire night?! King's Guard: The king wants you back alive, but he said nothing of ya' fingers. Queen Catherine: Women don't often say no to Henry. When they do, he thinks it's a game. It usually is. But Mary isn't your usual girl, she's Scotland, she is Queen. Queen Catherine: I wouldn't dare. Francis: Yes you would. You'd kill everyone in this room to get me on the throne. To protect me. In hope that I would then protect you. But my first order as King would be to execute you if you were to harm anyone here. My brother, my father, Mary. This has to stop. King Henry: Let God mock the English for a change. Francis: I see a future for us quite clearly. We would be happy. I would give anything to spend my life, however long, at your side. Mary Stuart: I know you would. Francis: But you see a future without me, and that's the one you choose. Mary Stuart: You know why it's the only choice. Francis: It's your choice. You are so headstrong. So..So strong...And you my brother. I envied you for so long. And look at us now. You have what's mine, and I have your freedom. Well I, I plan to take full advantage of it. Francis: Long may you reign. Queen Catherine: Happiness is the one thing we Queens can never have. Sebastian: You're going to be my wife. How very unexpected. Notes * Diane de Poitiers, Mary Tudor, Elizabeth Tudor and Marie de Guise are all mentioned, but do not appear. * Queen Catherine will be locked away in The Tower for over one month. Historical Notes * The mentiones of Mary Tudor's pending death at this time were true, but she does not pass for another year in Long Live The King. Characters * Credit Order |- | Adelaide Kane | colspan="2" | Mary Stuart |- | Megan Follows | colspan="2" | Queen Catherine |- | Torrance Coombs | colspan="2" | Sebastian |- | Toby Regbo | colspan="2" | Prince Francis |- | Celina Sinden | colspan="2" | Greer Norwood |- | Caitlin Stasey | colspan="2" | Lady Kenna |- | Anna Popplewell | colspan="2" | Lady Lola |- | Alan van Sprang | colspan="2" | King Henry |- ! colspan="3" | Guest Staring |- | Rossif Sutherland | colspan="2" | Nostradamus |- | Katie Boland | colspan="2" | Clarissa |- ! colspan="3" | Cameo |- | Edie Inksetter | colspan="2" | Mary's Servant |- Videos Category:Episode Category:Season 1